


They Think I'm Insane (They Think My Lover Is Strange)

by shewho



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x06, Bipolar Disorder, Canon-typical language, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s05e06 Crazy Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewho/pseuds/shewho
Summary: “Hi, you’ve reached Ian! Well, no; actually you haven’t. Go ahead and leave me your name, number, and a damn good reason why this conversation couldn’t’ve been done over text, but I’ll probably never listen. Bye!”Or, fifteen messages and one conversation.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	They Think I'm Insane (They Think My Lover Is Strange)

**YOU HAVE _THIRTY-SIX_ NEW MESSAGES. _FIRST_ MESSAGE; RECEIVED AT _3:02 P.M._**

“Ian, where the fuck are you? You better turn your ass around and come right the fuck back here, or I am gonna _find you_ and drag you home by your fuckin’ beltloops.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Jesus fuck, Ian, pick up your fuckin’ phone. I don’t give a shit – I mean, fuck, I _do_ , just – just… lemme know you and Yev are okay, alright? Need to hear you say it. Call me.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Ian, this is the fifteenth goddamn time you made me call you. Fucking pick up, you little shit!”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Don’t be an asshole! I wanna know that you’re alright, that my fuckin’ _son_ is alright. You need to fucking call me back!”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Fuck, whadda you want me to say? That I’m sorry? Fine. Fair enough; I coulda approached it better. Wasn’t fair to give you an ultimatum like that but Jesus Christ, Ian. Can you fuckin’ _blame_ me? You didn’t come home for fuckin’ _hours_ and then when you did, it was to tell me you did a bareback porno and for what? For six bills? We didn’t need the money that fuckin’ bad, baby. Fuckin’ call me.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Damnit, Ian! Just call me, alright?”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“You need to _fucking_ call somebody. I’m fucking serious and I don’t even care if it isn’t me. You wanna be mad at me? Okay. Fuckin’ fine. What-the-fuck-ever. But fuck’s sake – call your goddamn family. Swear to god, fuckin’ Fiona’s in my goddamn kitchen leavin’ a million messages on your phone; Lip looks like he’s tryin’ to decide if he wants to hurl first or stomp me to death with his fuckin’ topsiders. They’re goin’ out of their minds worrying about you, asshole. Shit, if you’re honestly that mad at me then at least take two seconds and call fuckin’ Svetlana, ‘cause she won’t shut up about the fuckin’ cops. Just... _please,_ Ian.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Orange boy, you hurt one little blonde hair on my Yevgeny’s head and I will personally throw you down stairs, drag you back up by crazy carrot head, and throw you down again until brains leak out from ears. He is not home tomorrow morning, I will kill. Understood?”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“She doesn’t fuckin’ understand that you’d die for that baby, same as she would. I dunno why. You should hate him. You’d have the right to hate him. Nobody’d blame you if you did. I mean, fuckin’ _Christ_ , Ian. It’s ‘cause of him that I had to marry that whore in the first fucking place. I don’t fuckin’ get why you love that baby, but you _do_. I just _worry_ ‘cause you’re not thinkin’ straight. Where the fuck are you two? Pick up your goddamn phone.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m fuckin’ sick to my stomach sorry. Just come back, and we can fucking talk about this like we should’ve the first time. Just fucking… come _home_ , Ian.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Alright, shithead. This is like, the two-hundredth time I’m callin’ and you not picking up. I’m startin’ to get _fuckin_ ’ homicidal. Call me the _fuck_ back, Ian. I’m worried about you. I love you. Call me back!”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Look, if you would just come back we can fuckin’ figure this shit out. I’m not _mad_ , Ian, I swear. I’m fuckin’… I’m _scared_ for you, okay? You’re fucking important to me. Even though you’re being a fuckin’ _dick_ right now, you’re my – the biggest risk I ever took in my whole entire fucked-up _life_ was so’s I could fuckin’ be with you, you absolute asshole. So do me the fuckin’ courtesy of calling me back!”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Carl just left. Told me some shit about fuckin’ Monica. You’re not _her_ , okay, Ian? You are not her. You’re fuckin’ _selfless_ and you would never hurt anybody who didn’t have it comin’. I’m fuckin’ worried about you, but you know what? ‘S weird; I’m honestly not as worried about Yev. Which makes _no_ fuckin’ sense ‘cause he’s a _baby,_ but I know you’d step in front of a fuckin’ _bus_ for that baby, which makes me think he’s probably okay. Are _you_ okay? Call me.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“Hey, you little shit. It’s me, a-fuckin’-gain. Listen, I know you’re mad. You’re mad at me and probably fuckin’ scared, but like? _Ian_. I _get that_. I understand. You think I’m not fuckin’ scared, too? Shitless, babe. But you gotta know – I fucking love you, ya dick. Okay? And I’m not scared _of_ you, I’m scared _for_ you. You are scaring me. But I’m not gonna leave just ‘cause I’m scared. You know me better than that. Come the fuck home.”

**NEXT MESSAGE.**

“I fucking meant it, okay? I _love_ you. And I’ll mean it ‘til the day I die. So please fucking call me back. Just – fucking _please,_ Ian.”

**END OF MESSAGE. TO REPLY, PRESS 1. TO SAVE, PRESS 2. TO REPEAT, PRESS 3. TO DELETE, PRESS 4. …MESSAGE DELETED. NEXT MESSAGE; RECEIVED AT 6:55 P.M.**

_“Yeah?”_

_“Mickey. It’s Lip.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Ian got arrested. They’ve got him at some station in Terre Haute. Don’t worry; the cop I talked to said your baby’s fine. We’re gonna drive over and bring him back, you comin’?”_

_“…’kay.”_

**Author's Note:**

> The standard iPhone holds 40 voicemails before displaying "mailbox full".
> 
> Title comes from Halsey's "Strange Love". 
> 
> NGL, haven't actually watched past this episode, but I've watched this episode and 5x05 like, six times because the acting is sofuckinggood.


End file.
